Person of Interest Wiki:Administrative Team
The Administrative Team The Person of Interest Wiki has a small team of administrators and bureaucrats who keep the wiki running smoothly, solve problems, and help users. We are all active contributors to the wiki as well. Our users' names appear in red text on the wiki, and link to our message walls. Individual administrators have informally agreed upon roles. See our message walls for more information, our online status, or to leave a message. We're here to help! Bureaucrats Each wiki's founder is a bureaucrat access on the wiki they founded. A bureaucrat has the right to add administrators and grant roll-back rights to other users. They also have full administrator capabilities. At present, this wiki has two bureaucrats, the wiki's founder ObiDanKenobi5 and Helloclaire. Administrators An Administrator (sometimes known as a sysop from sys tem op erator) is a user who can access additional functions on the wiki that allow for them to maintain the wiki, including: *Deleting and undeleting pages, uploaded images and page histories. *Protecting a page so it can not be edited or moved by anonymous users (autoconfirmed protection) or non-admins (full/sysop protection). *Developing and enforcing wiki policies and procedures. *Blocking IP addresses or users from editing. *Quick reverting ("rollback") of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface (editing MediaWiki files) to add, remove or modify features. *Organizing and maintaining existing wiki features. These functions are solely for housekeeping on the wiki. The community looks to administrators to perform the essential tasks that require the access administrators are entrusted with. However, otherwise, administrators are the same as other users, and are subject to the same rules and procedures. The Pedia of Interest administrative team consists of: :ObiDanKenobi5 :Helloclaire :Playsonic2 :LeverageGuru :P-t-x Individual administrators have informal roles. Helloclaire manages the overall structure of the season articles, feature articles and the Twitter account. Playsonic2 and P-t-x handle most of the technical elements of the wiki, including templates, css and other site design. LeverageGuru handles most editorial functions on the articles including episode article layout, and oversees the forum. These roles are fairly casual in nature, and we all cross over each other's roles at times. Our roles are largely behind the scenes, and most useful to a user when they need to know who to contact when they need help. Our roles should never stop a user with the appropriate skills from making edits that will improve or enhance the wiki. Wiki Helpers & Staff The Wikia Helper Group is made up of contractors and volunteer interns working for Wikia. Depending on their specific role, they may be able to help with your wiki's design, Search Engine Optimization (SEO), and other means of supporting you and the Wikia community. Helpers have global administrator rights, but they do not outrank our administrators. Helpers respect local wiki policies, and they will listen and respond to the views of any community they are working on and helping with. Administrator Guides & Tools * Wikia's Administrator How-to Guide: A complete guide on using administrator functions. * : Most useful tools can be found here. Notice the Advanced tab at the top, which has even more tools.